Escucha tu corazón
by Rebeca18
Summary: Maka no se sabe como decirle sus sentimientos a Soul, y pide consejo a sus amigos –su gran error-


**Capitulo Único**

_**~ Consejos ~ **_

Declararse nunca fue fácil y nunca lo será, por las típicas dudas de… ¿Le gusto yo acaso? ¿Cómo será nuestra relación? ¿Y si me rechaza, me odiara, no me volverá a hablar, perderemos nuestra amistad…? Y mas bla bla bla…

Entonces, dicen que mejor ignorar tus sentimientos.

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso alguna vez? ¿Cómo demonios puedes ignorar tus sentimientos?

Es como dejar de respirar. Lo necesitas, vives con ello todos los días de tu vida hasta el día de tu muerte.

Vale, los sentimientos –los de amor los que mas- son muy complicados. Abecés los ignoras por miedo o por cabezonería.

Como le pasa a nuestra querida protagonista; Maka Albarn.

Una chica lista, bonita, ordenada, muy estudiosa, terca, temeraria, de carácter sombrío y se apresura a recurrir a la violencia –si no, pregunten a Soul- se centra en lo que quiere y lucha hasta conseguirlo. Segura de si misma… Bueno, en ciertos temas –como el amor- no tanto.

Ella siempre ha sabido lo que quiere, y gracias a los libros –donde consulta lo que no sabe- siempre ha sabido las cosas… Pero ahora, empezó a sentir cosas extrañas.

Así es, las típicas mariposas en el estomago… Pero… ¡lo de ella son águilas, joder!

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Pues el otro día vio a Soul charlando con una chica de clase, todo normal si y habitual, nada raro. Pero ambos empezaron a reír y eso le molesto. Ni si quiera ella lo comprendió.

También se queda viendo a Soul cuando este no se da cuenta, y hasta el otro día… Paso algo rarísimo, que solo pasa una vez al siglo…

_Flash Back_

Estaban en la clase de Stein, el explicaba ''animado'' como diseccionar un animal –casi extinguido, que por cierto deberían pararle los pies al profesor con eso de secuestrar pobres animalillos- la clase entera prestaba atención sin pestañear, ya que Stein dijo que eso saldría en el examen final de aquel trimestre.

Todos tomaban apuntes de todo lo que salía de boca de Stein, y entonces el profesor ajusto sus lentes y miro a Maka. Que tenia la cara apoyada en la mano y con una leve sonrisa de adolescente enamorada rayaba su libreta sin sentido, ignorándolo, cosa que molesto a Stein.

**Maka Albarn, por favor, repita lo que he dicho** –dice y la clase entera se voltea a verla. En cambio ella sigue rayando su libreta, hasta que Tsubaki no le dio un golpecito no se entero de nada-

**¿eh, que?** –pregunto saliendo de su mundo, por fin-

**Dije que repitiera lo que dije yo.** –repite Stein-

**Ah… pues… yo… etto…** -la clase entera la mira con los ojos salidos y la mandíbula caída, todos asustados y sudando frío-

**Maka Albarn no sabe lo que explico el profesor** –dice alguno por ahí, con voz asustada-

**¿Será el fin del mundo? **

**¿Cómo es que la rata de biblioteca no sabe lo que dijo Stein?** –ese fue Soul, Maka enseguida lo miro mal pero no le golpeo (¡otra cosa rara que le pasa! No puede golpear a Soul)-

**Si hasta Black*Star sabe que dijo Stein ¿acaso dejo su look de lista empollona y se volvió mas macarra?** –dijo alguien por ahí, Maka fruncía el entrecejo y miraba la clase como locos que son-

¡**ayy ~!** –lloro Stein**- y yo que tenia esperanzas… tu, Maka Albarn… la mejor estudiante… ¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿¡que hice mal contigo?!** –quedo en el suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, y luego las levanto y grito al cielo, un aura obscura deprimente lo rodeo-

_Fin del Flash Back_

Todos después de eso le preguntaban si estaba bien, si no estaba enferma o algo, y ella extrañada decía que no. Le pidió los apuntes a Soul –así es, hasta el sabia lo que había explicado Stein- y ya lo estudio por su cuenta.

Otra cosa extraña era que un día su padre la había llamado –gritando como loco poseso- su típica frase de 'hija, papi te quiere' o algo parecido –ya que no le prestaba mucha atención- y Maka luego le propuso cenar juntos, dejando su padre en su mundo de felicidad imaginándose a su hija y a el cogiditos de la mano saltando al estilo Heidi por un campo de flores. Para cuando Maka se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya era tarde, y le toco cenar con su padre esa noche. Que también le pregunto si estaba bien y si quería vivir con el de nuevo y bla bla bla…

Maka no tenia ni idea de eso nuevo que le pasaba, no podía prestar atención, sus notas bajaron de sobresalientes a notables. Y siempre pensaba en Soul.

Luego descubrió eso llamado 'amor' –había leído en un libro las características típicas de una enamorada; solo pensar en el, estar descuidada, soñadora…- y comprendió que le gustaba su compañero.

Y ese era su problema, Soul es su compañero y mejor amigo. Y de ahí surgieron las preguntas que se hace una mujer para complicarse la vida…

¿Le gusto yo? ¿Si le digo… seriamos novios o algo así? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Maka escribió una carta a su madre diciendo que no sabe lo que le pasa –ya que ha esa edad, con estos problemillas de sentimientos solo una madre puede ayudar- Le escribió sobre sus 'síntomas' así lo llamo ella, y sobre Soul, sus notas y todo. Y su madre, le respondió…

_Querida Maka_

_Se exactamente que te pasa, tus 'síntomas' me dicen que estas enamorada. _

_Así es hija, tal vez no creas mucho en el amor y las cursilerías que eso lleva, y teniendo a tu padre de ejemplo no te ayude… Pero bueno, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte:_

_Ese chico, tu arma, Soul es quien te gusta y creo que deberías decírselo. _

_No es fácil, pero tampoco difícil si sabes como hacerlo. _

_Mucha suerte_

_Te quiero_

_Mama_

Maka releyó la carta sin creerle o no a su madre, enamorada… Ella… enamorada.

A

De Soul.

Enamorada de Soul.

Y así Maka se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, leyó libros románticos para saber de que iba el tema, también busco acerca de cómo declarársele. O al menos, hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

Y entonces, encontró una manera…

Pedir consejo a amigos, familia, cercanos…

Y decidió seguir eso, pediría consejo a sus amigos, familia y conocidos cercanos.

¡Oh, ese fue su mayor error!

Maka hizo una lista –tenia que tenerlo organizado- a quienes pediría consejo.

En primer lugar estaba Tsubaki.

.

.

_**Con Tsubaki **_

Esa misma mañana fue a casa de Black y Tsubaki, solo estaba ella ya que el 'gran dios' se había ido con su colega.

**Hola Maka-chan** –saludo Tsubaki algo sorprendida, abriéndole la puerta de su casa- **pasa** –Maka hizo caso, entro y se quito los zapatos-

**Tsubaki, ¿Podrías ayudarme?**

**C-claro…** -y ambas fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar- **¿Qué ocurre Maka?** –pregunto asustada-

**Veras…** -la verdad, Maka tenia vergüenza de admitirlo, aunque fuera a una amiga- **tengo una amiga… **-empezó diciendo- **que no sabe bien lo que siente…**

**¿Por un chico?** –dijo deprisa Tsubaki-

**Si, si… Y, me ha pedido consejo pero no se que decirle… ¿Tu que le dirías?** –pregunto Maka y saco su libretita y un bolígrafo para apuntarlo-

**Pues… Y-yo si a mi me gustara un chico** –se sonrojo pensando en cierto peliazul- **le haría una comida casera. **

**¿Comida casera?** –repitió Maka sorprendida-

**S-si… Ha mi me han dicho que la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es através de su estomago** –dijo sonriendo-

**Pues… con Black*Star te funcionaria** –dijo Maka-

**¡e-eh, p-pero que dices M-maka!** –grita sonrojadísima-

_**Aja, con que el 'amor' conlleva eso, nerviosa y sonrojo al mencionarle al chico que le gusta**_–pensó y lo anoto en su libreta donde ponía 'curiosidades'- **gracias Tsubaki ¡adiós!**

**Adiós Maka.** –se despidió ella también- _**por fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente… ¡Venga, animo Tsubaki, ahora te toca ya a ti!**_

Maka miro su lista, ahora tocaba…

_**Con Black*Star**_

Ha este lo encontró jugando a baloncesto solo, algo extraño, ya que tendría que estar con Soul. Maka se acerco.

**Eh Black Star…**

**¿Maka? ¡Hola! **

**Ehm… ¿Soul…?**

**Se fue un momento… ¡eeeh viniste a ver al pendejo de Soul y no a tu gran dios…!**

**La verdad, tengo una duda que preguntarle al gran dios.** –dijo ella y Black Star sonrió feliz de que por fin alguien le dijera así y no solo el-

**¡cuenta súbdita mía!**

**No te pases** –gruño- **veras… tengo una amiga que necesita un consejo** –siguió con la mentira de antes- **es sobre un chico y…**

**¿Le gusto a alguna amiga tuya? No me sorprende siendo yo el gran dios todo poderoso y…**

**No, no eres tu… **-murmura- **quiere declararse a ese chico y no sabe como. ¿tu que harías?**

**Pues… ¡Haciéndola reír! **–dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja- **a las chicas les gustan los chicos divertidos. Dile a tu amiga que sea divertida, a nosotros nos gustan las divertidas y no como las ratones de biblioteca amargadas como tu niajajajaja **–rió-

**¡Maka-chop!** –grita ella con una vena hinchada, y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándole mas tonto- **¡idiota!**

**T-también dile a tu amiga que no sea agresiva…** -murmura en el suelo medio muerto-

Maka se va de ahí enfurecida, mientras apunta en su lista 'ser divertida' 'hacerle reír' y mira con quien toca hablar…

_**Con Kid**_

Aunque ya intuye lo que dirá el perfecto, simétrico y ordenado hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Llego a la gran mansión de Kid, que no hace falta decir lo muy simétrica y perfecta que es.

Toco el timbre.

Y unos segundos después Kid abrió la puerta.

**¿Maka…? ¿Qué quieres en una mañana tan simétrica como esta?** –pregunta, parece adormilado y solo lleva el pantalón del pijama. Maka ignora eso y va al grano-

**Kid, tu que eres el ser mas simétrico y perfecto del mundo** –empezó alabándole, y este sonrió orgulloso, Maka entonces decidió pedir- **quisiera que me ayudases…**

**Pasa Maka, no hablemos aquí fuera **–pide, Maka entra y Kid cierra la puerta, pero antes escucha un ruidito. Mira a los arbustos. Simétricos, no hay problema. Cierra la puerta-

Black*Star y Soul se asoman de entre los arbustos.

**Uf,.. Estuvo cerca**. –dice Black-

**Si te quedaras quieto por un segundo al menos…** -gruñe un Soul molesto-

¿Cómo es que esos dos tontos están escondidos entre los arbustos –simétricos- del jardín de Kid?

Pues es que…

_Flash Back_

Soul volvió al campo de baloncesto donde encontró a Black medio muerto, se acerco preocupado por el.

**¿Qué pasa, tío?**

**M-maka…** -dice y el albino comprendió todo sin que Black explicase nada-

**¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?** –pregunta Soul-

**¡N-nada!** –grita y se levanta, recuperado y sin rastro de golpes- **¡es ella quien vino con sus problemas de que si como declararse y…!** –Soul volteo a el con los ojos abiertos-

**¿¡que!?**

**¿Ah? Ah si, si… Vino Maka a preguntarme a mi, al gran dios** –dijo sonriendo arrogante- **me dijo que ''una amiga suya'' le gusta un chico, que no soy yo por cierto… Lo cual es raro, por eso sospeche de que no era una amiga si no ella de la quien hablaba. Y me pregunto como declararse. **

**¿Y tú que dijiste? **

**Pues… haciéndole reír.** –dice orgulloso por su respuesta, Soul se queda serio- **¿Qué pasa…?**

**¿Dijo algo más?**

**No. Eso fue todo, me golpeo y se fue cuando yo le dije ratón de biblioteca amargada…** -Soul lo miro con gotitas de sudor, por supuesto que Maka le golpeo ¡si la llamo así, quien no!- **¿Tu quien crees que es ese chico?**

**No se…**

**Mmm después de esto del Kishin he visto a unos cuantos mirarla…**

**¿¡que!?** –grita Soul, ¿Desde cuando Maka estaba ''en el mercado''? ¿Desde cuando otros chicos la miraban?-

**Así es** –dice asintiendo serio**- creo que mi idea la ayudo, y ahora ira a declarársele…**

**¡como!** –grita furioso- **¡hay que seguirla!**

**P-pero… ¡espera, no vayas sin tu gran dios!** –grita y corre tras el-

Y así, siguiendo a Maka –que no se enteraba de nada, ya que estaba en su mundo rosa- llegaron a la mansión de Kid.

**Kid…** -gruñe Soul-

**¿Kid?** –dice sorprendido Black- **pff… yo soy mejor opción…** -Soul lo mira molesta- **digo… Kid** –dice ahora gruñendo-

**Ese maldito es hombre muerto** –dice Soul-

Entonces vieron como un Kid medio desnudo abre a Maka y hablan. Y luego ella fue tras el.

.

.

Maka se sentó en el sofá y Kid enfrente de ella.

**¿Y bien?**

**Tengo una amiga…** -comienza con la mentira- **que necesita ayuda para declararse a un chico… **

**¿Y pides mi consejo?** –pregunta, Maka asiente rápido- **bien… ¡Lo primero es lo primero! Todo debe ser simétrico en una relación.** –Maka empezó a tomar apuntes como si de una clase se tratara- **yo si tuviera que hacer eso…** –se sonroja pensando en cierta pelirosada-

_**Otro que tal… Sonrojándose… ¿y este a quien querrá?**__ –_se pregunta Maka-

**Lo pensaría bien y… ¡Le enseñaría mi casa completamente simétrica y perfecta! Ella vería que soy ordenado, simétrico y perfecto, equilibrado, estable… y todo resuelto** –dice con ojos brillantes-

_**Eso no ayuda nada… **_**-**pensó Maka- **g-gracias por todo Kid, ya me voy… ¡gracias, adiós!** –y se va rápido de ahí-

**Que bien sienta ayudar a alguien de buena mañana **–mira el reloj-** las diez aun… ¡Aun hay tiempo!** –dice y vuelve hacia su cuarto, pero entonces escucha un portazo, va hacia la puerta y encuentra a un Soul cabreado y al mono asimétrico de Black- **¿Qué hacen aquí manchando de su asimetría mi simétrico hogar?**

**¿Qué hacías tu con Maka, eh?** –grita Soul y se le acerca con ganas de matarlo, pero Black lo detiene-

**¡Soul, espera, hay que hablar con el!** –dice Black ¿Qué hace este intentando persuadirlo, en ve de animarlo a una masacre? Ni idea, el también esta bien raro últimamente…-

**¿Eh?** –Kid sigue sin saber-

**¿¡Qué hacías con Maka!?** –grita Soul furioso-

**Vino a preguntarme como declararse, porque una amiga suya…**

**¿eh?** –ahora los dos intrusos quedan confusos-

**¿Maka te hizo esa pregunta, no se te declaro?** –pregunto Soul, Kid niega- **entonces… ¿A quien va a declararse…?** –todos se encogen de hombros, pasa un momento de silencio- **bueno… ¡nos vamos, buen día Kid!**

**Si, buen día…** -dice Black, pero entonces, antes de que se fueran esos dos escuchan una voz…-

**¿Kid, porque hay tanto ruido aquí? no se lidiar con estas cosas…** -y aparece una Chrona con una sola camisa blanca tapándole hasta los muslos, como una sola prenda-

Black y Soul los miran, Kid solo con pantalón de pijama, Chrona solo con camisa de pijama, Kid, Chrona, Kid, Chrona, Kid, Chrona, Kid, Chrona… Y su cerebrito hizo 'clic'

**Oh…** -dicen a la vez- **¡Buen día, ya nos vamos! –**gritan y se van corriendo, dejando a ambos presentes con la frente sombreada de azul, avergonzados-

**No se como lidiar con esto ahora…** -murmura Chrona-

.

.

Maka miro su lista, y vio que le tocaba…

_**Con Patty y Liz**_

Tal vez, ellas si pudieran ayudarla. Las encontró comprando ropa en una linda tienda de última moda.

**¿uh? ¡Si es Maka! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?** –Pregunto Liz- **¿Viniste a comprar ropa…?**

**No, las estaba buscando** –dice-

**¡Hola Maka!** –grita feliz Patty-

**Hola Patty** –dice ella- **Es que querría pedirles un consejo…**

**¿Ah si?** –Liz tiene ahora una mirada tenebrosa- **¡te ayudaremos, pero tendrás que comprar con nosotras! **

**Ah… esta bien** –acepta Maka-

**¡ay dios, debe ser algo gravísimo para que aceptes! Dejamos las compras para otro día, y dinos que te pasa **–dice Liz-

**V-vale…** -dice Maka, las tres se sientan en unos sofás (así es, en la tienda hay sofás, para los hombres que acompañen a sus mujeres de compras)- **verán, tengo una amiga que quiere declararse a un chico y no sabe como…**

_**Aja, con que una amiga Makita… **__-_piensa divertida Liz- **¿Y quieres que te aconsejemos…? Para decirle a tu amiga, ¿no? **–Maka siente- **pues… si de verdad merece la pena el chico… ¿La merece no?** –Maka asiente- **entonces yo pasaría una velada romántica con el, algo a solas, en tu casa, encendería velas, música romántica y luego… **

**¡Ha comer helado! **–grita Patty-

**¡No idiota!** –grita Liz-

**¿A dibujar?**

**¡no!**

**¿Jugar a la wii?**

**¡no!**

**¿ir al zoo a ver jirafas?**

**¡que no!**

**¿entonces que?** –pregunta harta Maka-

**Jeje algo que hacen los mayores** –dice Liz y Maka se sonroja, pero Patty sigue sin comprender-

**G-gracias por la ayuda… me voy** –dice Maka y se marcha, sin haber apuntado nada en su libreta-

_**Suerte amiga mía**__ –_piensa Liz-

**¡aja! A jugar a mamas y a papas versión adulta ¿no?** –dice Patty-

**Si** –dice Liz-

Maka sale de la tienda y sigue caminando, sin darse cuenta de que Soul y Black escucharon… Por desgracia, solo la ultima parte en la que Patty grita 'a jugar a mamas y a papas versión adulta' y los dejo a ambos con la mandíbula caída y con la frente sombreada. Y a Soul con mucha rabia.

Maka miro la libreta.

_**Con Stein **_

No tiene ni idea porque puso a ese chiflado profesor, pero bueno, fue ha la casa de este –que es algo rara y terrorífica… Más rara que terrorífica, pero bueno-

Llamo al timbre y Stein le abrió.

**¿Maka?**

**Profesor Stein yo…** -pero este sin demorar mas tiempo la cogio del brazo y la jalo hacia dentro-

**¡PERO Q…!** –grita Soul, pero Black tapa su boca para no ser descubiertos. Y lo vuelve a ocultar tras los arbustos (jope, todas las casas tienen arbustos ahí….)-

Maka mira a Stein con una ceja alzada y este la invita a pasar y a sentarse.

Maka obedece.

**¿Y bien, querida alumna?**

**Jum… pues… vera vengo a pedirle su ayuda en un tema importante… **

**Te escucho.** –dice ajustando sus lentes-

**Tengo una amiga que le gusta un chico pero no sabe como declarársele. ¿Me podría ayudar?**

**¿Un chico eh… Maka? ¿Quién te gusta?**

**¿eh? A-a mi n-no, a m-mi amiga…**

**Maka, no puedes engañarme. ¿Es Soul, cierto?**

**S-si… **-susurra-

**Lo sabia, algún día llegaría el momento en el que te dieras cuenta y vendrías a mí pidiendo ayuda desesperada…**

**Yo no estoy desespe… ¡espere! ¿Cómo sabia que un día yo vendría aquí a…?**

**Intuición **–dice- **cuéntame todo.**

**Pues vera, yo quiero declararme pero ¿y si me rechaza, que quedara de nuestra amistad, que seriamos si acepta mis ceñimientos, le gusto acaso? Porque ha Soul le gustan las chicas con muchos pechos y yo… **-se mira- **son muy plana, una ratón de biblioteca, siempre le pego, amargada… **

**Maka… todo eso no importa.** –dice Stein y ella le mira seria**- lo que de verdad importa es lo del interior no el físico…**

**¿Mi personalidad? **–dice Maka, y comprendió algo muy importante en la vida, quien iba a decir que el profesor Stein diría esas palabras…-

**No. **–dice de golpe**- tus órganos internos** –sube ambos pulgares y le sonríe-

_**No… me equivoque, este idiota no podía darme buen consejo**_–piensa ella- **debo irme ya, gracias por su consejo profesor Stein… **

**De nada Maka, y no te preocupes no diré nada a Soul. **

**Gracias.** –sale de la casa y se encamina de nuevo, mira su lista- **Chrona** –dice-

Soul y Black llegaron a escuchar –de lo que dijeron Maka y Stein no pudieron escuchar tampoco-

¿Chrona? Quedaron ambos a cuadros… ¿Pero de que va Maka?

_**Con Chrona **_

Maka llamo a la puerta de Chrona, pero no había nadie, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

¿Dónde estaría su amiga?

Miro su lista y vio el siguiente…

_**Con Blair**_

Volvió a su casa –y tras ella iban Soul y Black, raro que Maka no se de cuenta porque ambos tropezaban con cada cosa cada tres o cuatro pasos, si que estaba Maka en su mundo de rosa-

Entro en la casa y Soul junto Black la siguieron.

Maka encontró a Blair viendo la televisión.

**¡Maka-chan ~!** –Grito Blair- **¡Blair la ha echado de menos nya~! **

**Blair necesito hablar contigo** –dice Maka-

**¿Es sobre que me comí todo el atún?**

**N-no…**

**¿La cajita de arena…?**

**No… ¿Qué paso con ella?**

**¡aja! ¿De que una noche me colé en el cuarto de Soul-kun y…?**

**¡No! Espera… ¿q-que? **–pregunto nerviosa-

**Ah tranquila, no paso nada, solo lo miraba… **

**Blair… déjame terminar ¿si? una amiga necesita un consejo, le gusta un chico y quiere declarársele… ¿tu que harías?**

**Regalarle atún. **–dice ella seria- **o simplemente llevar una camiseta ajustada…** -dice, y luego se acerca a Maka y le susurra al oído:- **aunque a ti eso no te ayudara mucho con Soul-kun, pechos planos.** –y deja a Maka sorprendida-

**¿tu sabias…?**

**Si.** –asiente- **desde el primer día que los vi juntos. Suerte Maka, tienes mi apoyo nya~ **

**Gracias Blair** –sonríe amigable-

Maka sale de casa y va al siguiente sitio para hablar…

_**Con Papa**_

Frunce el ceño molesta, pero aun así, es su padre –un pervertido mujeriego seguro la puede aconsejar- debe pedir su opinión.

Fue a la casa de citas, donde vio a su padre con dos mujeres a sus lados. Se veía algo, como decirlo bien, achispado.

**¡Señoritas, mi hija me quiere ~!** –grita feliz-

**¡Oh, sabíamos que lo reconocería como padre Spirit-san!** –dijo una chica-

**Idiota…** -gruñe Maka-

**¡¿Ma-maka!?** –grita y se levanta de golpe para ir a abrazarla- **¡hija, viniste a ver a papi ~! **

**Ya me voy, estas ocupado.** –dice ella-

**¡no, no! Para ti nunca estaré ocupado…** -dice-

**Bien, iré deprisa y solo dime tu opinión; a una amiga le gusta un chico y quiere un consejo para saber como declararse. ¿tu que harías?**

**No liarme con su hermana** –dice rápido**- ah, lo siento… es que eso de responder rápido…**

**Mejor dejémoslo** –y se va dejando a su padre llorando y gritando al cielo el porque de su desgracia-

Salio y entonces por el camino se encontró a Excalibur. Ahí plantado, callado.

**¿Excalibur?** –dijo ella sorprendida-

**Escuche que buscas consejo **–dice, y Maka lo mira extrañada ¿Cómo se entero el?- **y yo te lo puedo dar…**

_**Con Excali… ¡No! **_

**¡Ni hablar! **–grita Maka y se va corriendo, sabe que si le da tema de conversación este jamás callara-

Corre y corre hasta dejar atrás al pobre Excalibur –que menos mal que no corre tanto ni tan deprisa-

Mira su lista y mira al siguiente con quien hablar…

_**Con Shinigami-sama**_

Bueno, ultima opción. Pero el ha vivido muchos años debe saber algo…

Llego a la death room y ahí estaba Shinigami-sama.

**Shinigami-sama…**

**¿maka-chan? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**Pues vera…**

**Seguro tus notas, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿No entendiste algo? ¿Quieres que yo te explique?**

**No, no… vera...**

**¡es sobre tu padre! Oh, Spirit es así déjalo ser como es…**

**No… vera** –dice cansada-

**Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de mi hijo? Tengo sospechas de que anda con una chica…**

**¿ah si?** –eso intereso a Maka-

**Si, ha esta edad es normal… pero… me acabo de preguntar ¿Qué tan simétrica será esa chica para que Kid se fije en ella? **

**Cierto…** -murmura Maka, ya que Kid no saldría con cualquier chica, o al menos, si encuentra a una simétricamente perfecta entonces si…- ¡**no me cambie de tema, yo vine a preguntar a usted!**

**Ah si, dime… **

**Bien iré al grano, usted responda: tengo una amiga que…**

**Que eres tú. **

**Maldición… si, ¡si, soy yo!** –grita- **y…**

**Quieres declararte al chico que te gusta ¿eh?**

**Si…** -suspira Maka, al menos no tuvo que explicarlo de nuevo-

**Pues… aquí no tienes nada que hacer, y si has sido tan tonta de ir preguntando a todos todo este día perdías tu tiempo… Cada uno dirá lo que su corazón dice. ¿Por qué no haces tu eso? **_escucha a tu corazón_**. Y escúchalo bien, y haz lo que te dicte. **

**¿Lo que diga mi corazón…?**

Al principio Maka se lo tomo como algo absurdo, pero luego comprendió, lo más sincero siempre saldría de su corazón. Por mucho que intente buscar la respuesta con su cerebro su corazón le dirá mucho, muchísimo más.

**¡Gracias!** –dice y hasta de la felicidad lo abraza, se va corriendo de ahí para encontrar a Soul-

**La juventud de hoy en día… Mmm… debería dedicarme a esto de ayudar…** -dice y entonces choca su puño en la palma de su otra mano- **¡Seré conocido desde ahora como Doctor Corazón!**

No lo llego a serlo.

.

.

Maka corría por las calles de Death City, paso por el campo de baloncesto y por todos los lados donde solía ir Soul pero no lo encontraba.

Entonces, decepcionada llego a su casa y ahí, en el salón encontró a Soul sentado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos y algo malhumorado.

**¡Soul, te estaba buscando yo…!**

**¿¡a quien te declararas!?** –grita el de golpe, sorprendiendo a Maka-

**¿Qué… dices…?**

**¡no te hagas la tonta! ¿Quién es el idiota, eh? ¡quien es el idiota que te gusta…!** –grita y Maka se quedo confusa-

**¿Cómo sabes tu que me quiero declarar a… **_**ese idiota? **_

**Después de que hablares con Black*Star el me dijo que ''una amiga tuya'' ¡es obvio que eres tu! Le gustaba un chico y te le querías declarar… Luego te seguimos…**

**¿¡que hicieron que!?** –grita furiosa-

**Y llegaste a casa de Kid, nos quedamos flipando en serio, pero cuando te fuiste entramos para que lo golpease…**

**¿ibas a golpearlo?**

**¡si! ese idiota no te merece… Pero lo pillamos con Chrona….**

**Por eso no estaba en su ca… ¡que! ¿¡Kid y Chrona?!**

**Así es. Nos quedamos igual.** –dice**- volviendo a mi narración… Después hablaste con Liz y Patty pero no escuchamos… Pero luego Patty dijo algo de 'jugar a mamas y a papas versión adulta' y enfurecí mucho… Y cuando luego fuiste a casa de Stein…** -suspiro- **si que nos asustamos… pero luego te fuiste y mencionas te a Chrona y nos quedamos a cuadros… y luego ya no se donde fuiste, corriste tan deprisa que te perdimos… **

**Ya es que Excalibur…** -pero paro- **¡espera! ¡yo debería estar enfadada, me siguieron y me espiaron! ¡no tienen derecho!**

**¡si lo tengo!**

**¿tu? ¡porque!**

**¡porque no te dejaría salir con un idiota con el que quieres tener relaciones…!**

**¡yo nunca dije eso, eso lo dijo Patty!**

**¡bueno, aun así, ese idiota no te merece, tu vales mucho más! **

**¿y según tu, quien me merece, eh? **

**¡pues…!** –iba a gritarlo, pero se callo-

Maka comprendió, Soul creía que no había nadie para ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Soul se sintió horrible por hacerla llorar.

**¡Eres tu idiota!**

**¡yo no soy idiota!** –grita y entonces se da cuenta de que no dijo 'un' sino 'tu'- **¿eh? ¿yo… soy el idiota?**

**¡así es, pregunte a todos como declararme a ti, pero veo que tu no sientes nada…! ¡así que olvídalo, Soul, olvídame!** –iba a irse corriendo, pero Soul la cogio de la muñeca con fuerza, no la dejaría ir… Bajo la mirada y la empujo al sofá, se quedo encima de ella para no dejarla ir- **¿Qué…?** –murmura Maka confusa-

**Maka…** -la llamo y se miraron a los ojos, los de el tenían un brillo de ternura, con sus dedos quito las lagrimas de Maka y esta quedo hechizada por la mirada carmesí tan profunda que le dedicaba el albino- **si soy un idiota. Soy un celoso idiota. Un celoso tan idiota que iba a pegar a su amigo por la chica mas cool de todas, la chica que le gusta. No llores mas, Maka, no quiero verte así… Eres mucho mas linda sonriendo.** –Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír- **¿Lo ves…? **

**Me gustas… mucho, Soul.** –murmuro ella, entrelazaron sus manos y Soul, aun encima de Maka se fue acercando mas a ella. Cuando sus labios ya se rozaban el dijo:-

**Tu también me gustas mucho…** -susurra- **te quiero…**

Ya no aguantaron y juntaron sus labios, que se movieron lenta y suavemente encajando a la perfección uno con el otro. El beso fue dulce e inocente, así es como debe ser el primer beso, ya habría tiempo para besos fogosos y salvajes –que Soul se encargaría de dar a Maka, todo por verla sonrojada y cohibida-

Se separaron y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Maka le enseño la libreta de apuntes a Soul, en ella ponía; comida, risas, simetría, cenas románticas, ser tú misma, y la más importante rodeada y subrayada… Escuchar a tu corazón.

**¿Fuiste pidiendo consejos a toda esta panda de locos?**

**Así es. No lo pensé bien… Pero las cosas terminaron bien** –dice contenta-

**Ahora solo queda juntar a Black y Tsubaki.**

**¿EH? ¿ellos dos…? **

**Así es, Black ya me dijo sobre su **_**diosa **_**y ha Tsubaki se le nota. **

**¿Ah… si?**

**Se nota que de esto no entiendes**. –dice burlón y Maka infla sus mejillas-

**Idiota **–se levanta del sofá y lo deja ahí-

**¡eh Maka, espera, vuelve!** –grita y va tras ella-

_Y así es como empezó esa linda relación. _

_**Fin **_

**¡Hola a todos! (: **

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de Soul Eater.**

**Vi el anime hace mucho y la pareja de Soul y Maka me encanto, he intentado escribir fics de ellos pero no me salía en serio… Pero hoy me inspire y ¡tachan! **

**Dejen comentarios ¿si? :D ¡por favor! Díganme su opinión ^.^**

**Pasen por mi canal este de y vean mis otros fics:**

_**La bella & la bestia –Ulquihime (bleach)-**_

_**Mi chica fantasma –SasuSaku, NaruHina (Naruto)-**_

_**Mi deseo es –AmaShie (Ao no Exorcist)-**_

_**Reencuentro familiar –Ulquihime (Bleach)-**_

_**Titanic –Ulquihime (Bleach)-**_

_**Whispers in the Dark (susurros en la oscuridad) –Ulquihime (Bleach)-**_

**El siguiente que querre hacer es de One Piece, pero no tengo ideas . quiero uno de Gol D Roger y Portgas D Rouge, pero en serio no se xD **

**Si dejan coment gracias –yo ya lo digo de antemano n.n- **


End file.
